Make Me Stay
by Juli06
Summary: Sem rumo certo de sua vida, Villa se vê em uma encruzilhada onde teria que tomar a decisão mais importante de sua vida. Será que dessa vez ela seguirá seu coração? Será que ela terá motivos suficientes para ficar? (I know it's a bit complicated to take time to translate, but I know that if you have time to do it, you won't regret it. I thank you immensely for reading).


**_Make me Stay_**

 ** _Autora:_** _Juliana Alves_

 ** _Categoria:_** _Romance, Rosie &Villa, Confort_

 ** _Advertências:_** _Nenhuma_

 ** _Classificação:_** _PG-13_

 ** _Capítulos:_** _1_

 ** _Completa:_** _[x] Yes [ ] No_

 ** _Resumo:_** _Sem rumo certo de sua vida, Villa se vê em uma encruzilhada onde tem que decidir com qual legista ficar. Será que dessa vez ela seguirá seu coração? Será que ela terá motivos suficientes para ficar?_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Rosie e Villa não me pertencem e sim a FOX._

* * *

Villa estava com a voz embargada e os olhos lagrimosos quando fez a pergunta cabal a Rosie:

"Depois de tudo que aconteceu: Marcos, perder o meu distintivo... Eu não seria louca se não fosse com ele?"

Por um momento ele não disse nada, Rosie não sabia ao certo o que ela gostaria de ouvir. Porém, ele optou pela verdade.

"Sinto que esse é um momento mágico e único na vida onde acha que tem tudo que acha que pôde ter. De repente uma pessoa se vai... e percebe o quão errado estava". Ele a encarou e viu o pequeno sorriso que ela tinha em seu rosto e isso lhe deu coragem para continuar. "Se sente-se assim em relação a Adrian.." Ele voltou seu olhar para ela. "Sim. Seria louca em não ir".

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, ambos sem saber o que dizer. O som da orquestra ao longe fazia tudo parecer mágico e ao mesmo tempo trágico. Villa então se aproximou, o beijou no rosto e em seguida rodeou os braços no pescoço dele. Rosie imediatamente envolveu seus braços ao redor dela e os dois se perderam no momento, apenas esperando gravar essa despedida em suas memórias.

Rosie a abraçou ainda mais apertado quando ela tentou se afastar, ele queria sentir o cheiro dela e lembrar de quão certo era o corpo dela colado ao seu. Percebendo que ele precisava desse abraço tanto quanto ela, Villa fechou os olhos e enterrou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, mas sabia que teria que se afastar em breve. Então, relutante, soltou-se dele e deu um passo para trás.

"Adeus, Rosie". Ela deu as costas a ele e caminhou pelo deque, entretanto parou. "Já teve esse momento?"

"Claro". A resposta dele claramente apontava o que eles estavam vivendo agora. Ele estava dizendo pelo olhar que era esse o momento que ele se arrependeria.

Ainda incerta ela o encarou e com lágrimas nos olhos, Villa praticamente implorou: "Diga algo para me fazer ficar".

Rosie respirou um pouco mais forte, sua boca se abriu, mas nenhum som saiu dela. Ele estava tão incerto quanto ela, entendendo que ele não falaria nada, Villa se afastou.

"Annalise..." Ele chamou e isso a fez parar novamente, dessa vez ela viu todas as emoções passar por seus olhos. Rosie então respirou fundo, ela sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida e sem perceber segurou a respiração. "Eu te amo".

O sussurro dele foi embalado com as melodias da orquestra que ainda tocava. Villa o encarou surpresa e aliviada, esse era o motivo que ela esperou durante meses, essas três palavras era o que ela queria ouvir vindo dele. E, só agora, depois que ele falou com tanto amor e desespero que ela percebeu o quanto o amava.

Sem esperar mais, ela correu para os seus braços novamente, dessa vez ela sabia que era ali que pertencia.

"Eu também te amo, Beaumont" Talvez essa era a primeira vez que ela o chamava pelo seu primeiro nome, ele não sabia ao certo e não estava preocupado com isso. A única coisa que passava na cabeça dele era que ela o amava e seu nome nunca pareceu tão certo na boca de alguém.

"Você vai ficar?" Ele questionou ainda abraçado com ela e com medo de descobrir que isso era algum tipo de sonho e se ele a soltasse ela não estaria mais ali.

"Eu pedi que você me desse um motivo para eu ficar". Ela sorriu e segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos. "Acho que você fez isso".

Rosie sorriu também e então fez uma coisa que queria fazer há muito tempo e que sonhava todas as noites, ele a beijou. Pega de surpresa Villa demorou um pouco para retornar o gesto, mas assim que seu cérebro registrou o gosto dele, ela se perdeu na sensação maravilhosa que era está nos braços de seu legista favorito.

Quando o ar enfim se fez necessário Rosie colou sua testa com a dela, ambos respirando com dificuldades, mas com grandes sorrisos nos rostos.

"Eu preciso ir". Villa começou. "Eu preciso dizer a Adrian que não posso ir com ele".

"Eu entendo". Rosie respondeu um pouco triste. "Eu não queria que ele se machucasse, ele é um bom amigo".

"Eu também não, mas não posso silenciar meu coração novamente". Ela deu de ombros. "Não vou deixar você escapar desta vez, Rosie".

"Não vou a lugar nenhum". Ele sussurrou e a beijou rapidamente. "Agora vá. Posso lhe esperar no meu apartamento?"

"Estarei lá". Com isso Villa caminhou pelo deque apressada. E com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Demorou quase duas horas até que ela retornou para sua casa, mas Rosie não se importou muito. O mais importante era que ela estava ali com ele.

"Ei" Rosie a abraçou assim que ela passou pela porta. "Como foi?"

"Ele não se surpreendeu, na verdade ele disse que ficaria mais surpreso se eu saísse de Miami". Ela sorriu um pouco triste. "Ele me conhecia mais do que eu, Adrian sabia que eu estava apaixonada por você".

Rosie não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir isso, era como ouvir a melhor sinfonia do mundo. Saber que a mulher que você ama o ama de volta era como ganhar na loteria.

"Fico feliz em saber que tudo deu certo. Que tal uma bebida?" Ele questionou muito mais aliviado que tudo isso tenha passado. "Tenho suco, cerveja, vinho, água.."

"Que tal um pouco de suco? Você não pode ter álcool e eu não quero meus sentidos entorpecidos".

"Isso soa bem". Rosie então foi para a cozinha e encheu dois copos com suco de laranja. "Quer assistir alguma coisa? Conversar?"

"Não sei, na verdade eu estou um pouco perdida". Ela disse e sentiu os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. "O que vou fazer agora, Rosie? O que vou fazer se a única coisa que sabia foi tirada de mim?"

"Não sei ainda, mas posso ajudá-la a se encontrar". Ele respondeu e a abraçou.

Villa apenas afirmou e se aconchegou em seu abraço, eles ficaram calados assistindo algum programa sem sentido. Pouco antes da meia noite o telefone dela tocou e ela suspirou:

"Sim, mãe". Ela revirou os olhos com divertimento. "Pode ir, não se preocupe comigo, eu estou com Rosie".

Rosie viu ela ficar em silêncio enquanto ouvia o que sua mãe dizia e ele sorriu abertamente quando assistiu seu rosto ficar completamente vermelho.

"Adeus, mãe. Vá se divertir um pouco. Eu vou ficar bem" Villa balançou a cabeça e rolou os olhos novamente para a diversão dele. "Eu também amo você".

Assim que desligou o telefone ela encontrou os olhos divertido de Rosie. Ela balançou a cabeça também divertida e voltou para seus braços.

"O que ela queria?"

"Que ela e Hornstock vão passar a noite em boates como dois adolescentes". Ela falou tentando ser severa, mas Rosie podia ouvir a diversão em sua voz.

"Deixe-os. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu vai ser bom sua mãe se distrair um pouco". Rosie afirmou e apertou Villa firmemente nos braços. "O que me diz de um pouco de descanso. Eu sei que você não anda dormindo bem".

"Isso seria bom". Ela comentou com um pequeno sorriso. "Amanhã eu descubro o que fazer da minha vida".

"Que tal você trabalhar comigo por enquanto, como detetive particular?" A ideia tinha passado várias vezes pela cabeça de Rosie, mas claro que ele nunca perguntou a ela sobre isso. Agora era a oportunidade perfeita.

"Isso seria uma boa ideia" Ela falou pensativa. "Mas só por enquanto".

"Claro". Ele a beijou e a levou para o quarto.

Rosie entregou a ela uma de suas camisas e eles entraram na cama. Villa ainda estava absorvendo tudo o que tinha acontecido com ela e estava quieta, Rosie então a puxou para seus braços e a abraçou apertado.

"Tudo se resolverá, Annalise. Sua vida voltará ao normal e ficaremos bem".

"Você acha que alguém me contratará na Polícia novamente? Depois do que fiz?"

"Por que não? Você é humana e seu irmão é família, tenho certeza que qualquer um em seu lugar faria a mesma coisa". Ele sussurrou. "Você pelo menos foi sincera e contou a verdade para seu Capitão. Nem todos teriam essa atitude".

"Mas isso custou meu emprego".

"Mas não sua dignidade. Você foi honesta e corajosa ao revelar tudo ao seu superior. Tenho certeza que isso contará em seu favor". Ele beijou seus lábios suavemente. "Agora durma, amanhã o dia será cheio".

Villa sorriu e fechou os olhos, ela não teria nada para fazer no dia seguinte e Rosie sabia disso. Porém, a positividade e o amor que emanava dele era contagiante e ela deixou seu coração enche-se de esperança.

"Rosie?"

"Humm?"

"Obrigada por me fazer ficar".

"Tudo o que você precisar, meu amor". O sussurro dele em seu ouvido a deixou arrepiada. E o apelido carinhoso que ele a chamou fez com que ela se sentisse amada como nunca.

Villa sentiu o sono levá-la lentamente e sorriu ao saber que estava segura nesses braços. Ela nunca esteve tão feliz em ter ficado.

 ** _Fim_**


End file.
